The Fallen
by OutlawEX
Summary: After a year, Rukia Kuchiki returns to the world of the living. A new foe is in the midst. Some good old IchiRuki fluff too. Please take a moment to review, afterwords.
1. Prologue: White Painted Blood

So, usually I write stories for Star Ocean, but recently I've gotten very into Bleach, and decided to make a fic based off it. This is only the preface, so it's a tad short. Hopefully you like it. :]

* * *

_The Fallen_

_Preface: White Painted Blood_

_EXOutlaw_

Ichigo stayed put as she had told him too. He could only watch as he threw her back and forth across the street, crashing into building to building.

The sound of metal crashing together and impacts against hard ground were the only noises that stirred the silent night.

It was his first time to see her in an entire year, and all he could do was watch as the cloaked fiend thrashed her around. Suddenly, he felt her spiritual pressure rise rapidly. Higher than he had ever felt it peak before!

"Bankai," she spoke quietly, almost darkly. The air suddenly grew very cold. Snow began to fall heavily from the sky. The dust around her began to clear. She wore a white robe, torn around the bottom, like his own Bankai. Her Zanpakuto was translucent at the blade and several ribbons branching from the hilt were wrapped around her body. "Non-sode no Shirayuki."

Her opponent walked towards her, laughing ominously. "You just don't know when to die!" He slashed several times, firing off beams of reishi similar to the output of Getsuga Tensho. "Do you?!" He shouted manically.

The substitute Soul Reaper was not sure who this mysterious man was. He was a hooded man wearing a black shroud. His hair was long, brown, and wavy. He wielded a Zanpakuto twice the size of his body.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, running toward her. Her new powers were great, but she was still vastly over-powered by this mysterious enemy's spiritual pressure. Suddenly a hand was placed his shoulder causing him to halt. He turned around with an alarmed expression upon his face. "Shinji?" He gasped. "What the hell are you doing?!" He asked after regaining his composure.

The former 5th captain looked toward the cloud of smoke where Rukia had been ravished. "Just shut up and watch," he commanded firmly.

"But..." Ichigo started.

"I said shut the hell up."

As the air settled, Rukia looked back at Ichigo and smiled, her face covered with scratches and cuts. "You're still the same, as always," she remarked teasingly. Her face suddenly shifted to a more serious expression. She placed her left hand over her face. Dark reishi formed around her hand. Her hand shifted to reveal a hollow mask. The mask was similar to the masks of other Vizards, the teeth could be seen, and vaguely resembled a skull. It's most distinct feature were two purple lines reaching from under the eyes to the bottom of the mask.

The spiritual pressure was eminent. The orange haired boy could feel it pressing again his skin, with a good deal of force. The enemy was no longer looking so confident. His look was now one of fear. He began to retreat, when suddenly all the snow gathered around him, trapping him in a dome of ice.

After a moment, the prism shattered into powder, painting the ground a glimmering white. It was one of the most beautiful, dreadful things the boy had ever witnessed.

The woman sheathed her sword, and turned back to her human comrade. "It's been a while, Ichigo," she grinned her ever so familiar grin.

* * *

Well, yeah. That's all I have for you now. XD Hopefully it caught your attention. And don't worry. I'll get into everything you're wondering about like her Bankai and mask. :) Oh, and disclaimer: Bleach and all of it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness

And now I give you... chapter one. Hope you enjoy. :] (Just to clarify: this is long before the prelude, as the next few chapter will be.)

* * *

_The Fallen_

_Chapter 1: Darkness_

_EXOutlaw_

"Rukia Kuchiki," called a raspy voice.

Everything was black. Everything was silent.

"Show yourself!" Rukia shouted back. She looked around attempting to find the origin of the voice. Suddenly, the black began to fade, raising the curtain on her childhood town, the Rukon District. All was without color.

The woman watched as the townspeople passed her by, none of them seeming to notice her presence. "What trickery is this?" She called out. No one answered.

It was then she saw a familiar scene. Renji Abarai along with a few others from her family unit stealing sweets from a street-side merchant. He chased after them, only to be foiled by her childhood self. Everything fell still. Everything except her younger existent self, who paced toward her. The child began to change. Her face became completely pale. Her irises illuminated an ominous yellow. The corners of her mouth raised into a devilish smile. She looked up to her older counterpart. "What's the matter Rukia Kuchiki?" Asked the same raspy voice as before.

The woman shrieked as she opened her eyes to find herself in her own room, within the Kuchiki manor. Almost simultaneously, Byakuya crashed through the sliding door, his eyes vigilant and alert, his blade drawn. "What is it?" He inquired, alarmed.

"Brother," she gasped. Upon recovering from shock she responded, "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

He sheathed his Zanpakuto. The look on his face seemed irritated. "I see."

"I'm sorry," the woman apologized, her head drooped.

"It's fine." He walked out the room without saying another word. The sliding door clunked shut, taking all other sound with it.

Rukia eased her way back down onto her pallet, pulling the covers up to her chest. She raised a hand just above her face. _What is this strange feeling?_ She thought to herself. _I've been having these dreams for just over a month now. What in the world could they mean? _She pulled a pillow over her face. _Ichigo... I need you right now to help me through this._

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia Kuchiki sat on the ledge of the cliff overlooking the site of the Squad 13 training grounds. The spot was peaceful, and perfect for some self-reflection time. She sat propped back on her arms, her eyes closed.

Jushiro Ukitaki walked up from behind her, and sat down next to her. She opened her eyes, and gasped.

"What's the matter Rukia?" He chuckled.

"Captain Ukitaki!" She flinched. "You caught me off guard," she replied warmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, grabbing the back of his neck as a humorous gesture. "What are you doing out here, Rukia? You seem troubled." She looked at him with pained eyes.

"I've been having this feeling, lately," she answered.

"What sort of feeling?"

"Lately, I've felt as if I no longer have complete control of myself, like I could just loose myself and become somebody else entirely."

The captain perched his chin between his thumb and index finger. After a moment he looked her in the eyes. "Rukia, you are one of the strongest willed people I know, and there's not a single doubt in my mind that you will pull through this."

"Captain..." The woman trailed off. He nodded his head.

"Remember, if you ever have any troubles that I, the squad, and even your brother will all be there for you."

"Thank you, captain," Rukia spoke, after a moment, with a wry smile.

"Anytime, Rukia." He rose, then dusted himself off. "Now then, would you like to join me for tea with Shunsui?"

"Thank you, but I'd like stay here for a while longer."

"Take care of yourself Rukia." He placed his hand on her shoulder, then walked back towards Seireitei.

* * *

Walking through the forest on the way back to Seireitei, Rukia felt a strange, heavy spiritual pressure. "Who goes there?" She shouted. The leaves of trees rustled. Suddenly, a garganta opened. A hollow stepped out. It's mask was different than most. It was smooth, and looked very much like a human face, the mouth a perpetual frown. It's body was cloaked with a dark aura rising from it.

The girl gasped. _It's spiritual pressure is like that of a captain. No, maybe even greater._ She took step back. Her face was dripping with sweat. _Is this... a vasto lorde? _She drew her Zanpakuto. Before she could even swing it the hollow had already swung at her. She broke the tree that she had flown against. She rose back up, taking a defensive stance. Suddenly the hollow pulled a Zanpakuto of it's own from beneath it's cloak. Rukia's eyes widened. _It's not a hollow at all! _The creature stabbed her just below the sternum. Her body reflexively fell forward, blood hemorrhaged from her mouth.

_Rukia, why don't you let me take care of this? _A raspy voice within her head chuckled.

_Who are? Get out of my head!_

She lost control of her body. Her hands clenched and trembled. She shrieked, then her head turned toward the ground.

"Rukia!" Shouted Ukitaki running into the battleground, along with Kyoraku.

Her body went still. Then, spiritual pressure shook the air.

"Rukia!?" Ukitaki called again, his voice filled with urgency.

All was silent for a moment. The woman's head rose. She kicked her foe back, then pulled the blade from her body, as if it were nothing. She then turned to the captains. Their eyes both widened.

"Sorry, but she's not currently in the building," she spoke in an ominous voice. Half of her face was covered by a mask. The other half was sneering darkly. "But I would happy to take a message for you."

_ To be continued.._

_

* * *

  
_

Hope you all liked it. :D Please review and let me know what you think. Visitors can review to, so feel free, I don't know what everyone thinks without em. :] I'll have another chapter up for you next week, so see you then!


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams and Perserverance

Okay, so I know I said this chapter would come next week, but I'm sick at the moment and have nothing but free time on my hands. ._. Anyway, a little bit of pre-game discussion. The opening scene is about a month before chapter one, but the second scene and beyond is a direct continuation of chapter one, also scene 3 is in Rukia's mind, so just keep that in mind as you read. I apologize for the confusing time line, but I'm trying to keep this pretty true to the show which tends to have a lot of time-line breaks, so I'm just going with it. XD Enjoy~

* * *

_The Fallen_

_Chapter 2: Dreams and Perseverance_

_EXOutlaw  
_

"Ichigo!" Kon jumped onto the sleeping boy's face. He woke up, tossing the stuffed lion against the wall.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" He asked groggily, stepping out from his bed then picking the small animal up by it's head. "What the hell is it?"

Tears streamed down it's face. "Sister left us again," he explained, pointing toward a note left upon the desk.

Ichigo walked toward the desk, setting Kon down next to the letter. The parchment had pictures of Chappy doodled all over it. As usual the letter was written cryptically and required some deciphering. After an hour or two he made sense of the writing.

_ Going back to the Soul Society for a while. See you soon._

_ ~Hugs,_

_ Rukia Kuchiki_

"Why the hell does she have to make these damned notes so complicated?" He questioned, slumping back in his chair.

"Because she knows you're in lub with her, and if she told you she'd have to deal with you clinging to her leg," Kon teased, making a kissy face towards his room-mate. A fist came down upon his head, as soon as he finished.

"Whatever. I'm not her mom, she can do whatever she wants."

"Don't you miss her a little, tiny bit?"

"Not at all." The boy stood up and bellied himself onto his bed. The toy followed.

"You know, you sure are something Ichigo. You risk your life several times to save her, then when she disappears you act all like 'I'm a man, I don't care about anything. Grrr!'" He impersonated his voice poorly. "What's with you?"

"Kon. Shut up." He reached to turn out his lamp.

"Sister..." Kon groaned.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki took a fighting stance against her mysterious foe. She charged forward, taking a slash, but her opponent managed to dodge by a thin margin. She swung several more times, finally managing to land a blow upon it's shoulder.

The two captains stood their distance and observed the battle. Neither of them were completely sure how to react to the situation that stood before them.

* * *

Rukia stood facing her darker counterpart in the allies of the Rukon District.

_ "Make it stop. Give me back control!"_

_ "Why should I? You're weak. You hardly deserve the body you were given. I find myself to be a more fitting candidate. Honestly, why are you so upset? I'm making sure you don't die, after all." _The pale woman spoke, her voice dark and echoing. _"Face it..."_ She trailed off, interrupted.

Taking advantage of her darker-self's gum flapping, the Soul Reaper managed to flash step behind her, blade put to throat.

_ "What was it you were saying?"_The pale woman scoffed. _"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. Pointing a blade at yourself. You must be plain stupid," _she rolled her yellow eyes. _"So be it. You win for now. But don't get cocky, because I won't give you a moments rest," _she sneered as she let her body fade.

* * *

After struggling for a time, Rukia managed to rip the mask from her face. She gasped for breath. Her hollow had depleted her of all energy. Her vision began to fluctuate between blur and black, until finally she hit the floor. Her last depiction was her foe, defeated on the ground.

When she awoke she was safe in her room. Her eyes traced the room. In the corner sat Byakuya, sleeping with his sword by his side. To the side of her was a tray of tea, all the ice melted; a bowl of soup; and an assortment of sweets. Under her blanket she founds a Chappy doll with a pink ribbon tied around it's neck. She looked back towards her brother, smiling. _He's really much more caring than he likes to lead on. _She sat up, and took a sip of tea. The 6th squad captain's eyes opened. He got to his feet, and trailed over to his sister.

"Are you feeling well?" He inquired, his voice flat as usual.

The woman moved her arms and head, assessing possible injuries. "I feel alright."

The man's eyes shut a moment, as if he were trying to grasp words to speak. "Please rest," he finally spoke. "You don't need to be exerting yourself," he shook his head.

She nodded. The air was silent. "Am I in trouble?" She questioned, nervously.

The man seemed puzzled.

"I became like a hollow. That's illegal," she clarified.

Byakuya pondered a moment, then answered, "Are you sure you are alright? The report said you were defeated by a hollow, and you were saved at the last second by captain Ukitake. Is that not what happened?" For the first time Rukia had ever seen, her brother wore a slight, knowing grin for just a moment. "Besides, why are worried? If you were in harms way, would Ichigo Kurosaki not rush to your rescue?"

The girl smiled wryly. "I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I took a pretty big blow to the head, huh?"

The man nodded. "If you will excuse me, I must go now in order to make the captain's meeting," he turned to the door, looking back. His sister gave him a last wave of dismissal, and at that he exited.

The woman laid back down. _I guess I'm going to have to get back to the world of the living, soon. I'm going to have to get help from __**them**__, it appears._ She struggled to sleep, for a while, tossing and turning, then finally slumber kicked in. That night, her dreams were more peaceful, her hollow to weaken to cloud her mind. She dreamed of Ichigo.

_To be continued..._

* * *

That's all for now, sorry! ^^; Remember, if you read, please review it. I mean, if you've read up to this point, you must be somewhat interested, so please please please let me know what you think! :]

And on my last note, I've decided to keep this updated pretty frequently, so expect 2-3 updates a week. I mean, I'm not writing especially long chapters, so I think I can afford to update more often than some, yes? Anyways, til next time!

P.S. Review now, please. Kthxbye!


	4. Chapter 3: Becoming

Happy Valentines day, everyone! So, I have to say. Today's chapter is pretty exciting! Consider it my Valentines gift to you all. :]

* * *

_The Fallen_

_Chapter 3: Becoming_

_EXOutlaw_

Rukia Kuchiki stood outside of the abandon factory in the outskirts of Karakura Town, wearing a brown winter coat, with two rows of large buttons going down the middle, and a fur lined hood, dark blue jeans, and boots that reached halfway to her knee. It was a lonely place, where nobody ever came, or even would think to come. The area was near a pier, so the air wreaked of salt. This particular warehouse was one of many that had been deserted in the last economic downturn. Their matching tin roofs were covered in rust, their windows and doors boarded. Except for one. The door opened slowly, creaking loudly.

"Rukia, you're here. Figures you'd show up eventually," Shinji Hirako greeted, as he wedged his pinky into his ear and twisted, removed, then wiped on his pant leg. Rukia grimaced at this, and he seemed to notice, as he shrugged his shoulders. "So, are you gonna come in, or are you just going to stand there in the cold?"

"Oh, right," she replied meekly, pulling down her hood as she passed through the entry way. Sitting in many different places throughout the factory were the rest of the Vizards, all of their eyes focused in on her. The blonde haired man approached behind her.

"Well, don't just stare at her, that's just creepy!" He shouted at his family like unit. "Christ, have we been stuck in this place so long we've forgotten our manners?"

"Uhhh... Who is that, again?" Called Mashiro Kuna, who was sitting on a barrel, eating her lunch. Everyone else, seemed to share the same confused expression as her.

"Rukia Kuchiki? The chick who hollowfied a couple weeks ago? Rining any bells?" Shinji questioned sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, her!" The green haired girl responded. "Hey Rukia~!"

Kensei Muguruma raised his head toward the Soul Reaper as a gesture of "hello". Lisa sat with her back against the wall reading pornography, alongside Love who was reading manga. Rojuro Otoribashi sat atop of a beam on the upper level of the warehouse, with an ear-bud in one ear. Hiyori Sarugaki by this time had made her way in front of Rukia, and was eying her down. "Well, go on," she spoke.

Rukia tilted her head, confused by the small girl's statement. "Go on?"

"Get on the step master, and get running till you can't run anymore," she repeated, irritated.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She shouted.

The visitor turned to Shinji, who merely nodded his head. "All right then." She walked over to the make-shift contraption, and took her coat off to reveal a plain white V-necked T-shit. She stepped onto the machine then began her trek.

Kensei walked toward the exercise machine, pulling a remote from his pocket, and turned on a television set placed on a crate in front of the machine. "You have a preference?" He asked the woman, as he sat in a chair he pulled up.

She looked toward him with a thoughtful look on her face. "Not really."

"Alright then," he changed the channel to an American foot ball game. He then turned back toward his ex-vice captain. "Hey Mashiro, you seen Hachi?"

"I think he went out to get groceries, or something."

"Ah, okay." He turned back toward the TV.

_This is going to be a long few days, _Rukia thought to herself, with a long winded sigh.

* * *

Rukia stood before Shinji, Hachi, and Hiyori in the sub terrain training ground beneath the warehouse. "All right, now on to the second portion of our training," The blonde proclaimed.

"What does this 'second portion' entail, exactly?" Rukia asked.

"Well..." He trailed off. "Hiyori is going to try and kill you," he tried to make as light of it as possible by adding a humorous expression. The woman took a step back.

"What?!" She exclaimed, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face.

"Well, we don't exactly have another way of drawing your hollow out other than near death situations. Ichigo's become active whenever he would use his Bankai, so we didn't have to resort to such measures, you see?"

Hiyori's hand fell upon her own face. She pulled it off to reveal her mask. She drew the blade from her back. Rukia nodded, drawing her own Zanpakuto. The two went at it for a little while, but clearly the woman was no match for the young girl's power, and wound up taking a slash across the chest. She lay on the ground, unable to make her limbs move. The whites of her eyes began to melt into a smokey black.

"Hachi!" Shinji yelled. "Restrain her and get a barrier up, now!"

The large man nodded. He began to chant, "Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Stand upright, silent to the end! Bakudo 75: Gochutekkan!" Five pillars held together by chains came crashing down on the fallen woman's body. Next, he threw his hands to the ground. A barrier erected itself around the area.

"I'll get the others down here, you two hold down the fort," the blonde man comanded, before he ran up the stairs.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki again found herself in the colorless Rukon district, staring herself down yet again. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," the pale woman shook her head. "I didn't think that you would be back so soon."

"I'm here to end your control over my body," Rukia spoke, her voice sharp.

Her counterpart formed her signature grin. "I won't let you," she retorted. "The one thing in life that I hate is the fact that you were the one put in control of **our** body. You're weak. You always end up taking down the lowliest of enemies, never once have you gone up against one of the high in command. You always tell yourself that if you were to die, you'd have no regrets, but that's not true at all. Which brings me to the thing I hate most about you, Rukia..." she sighed. "You have no nerve at all!"

"What are you talking about?" The atmosphere was quiet for a moment.

"Don't act like you haven't the slightest clue what I mean. I'm part of you. I know everything about you."

"What are you talking about?" She repeated again, this time with more force.

"You just can't seem to tell that stupid boy exactly how you feel about him," her darker self answered mockingly. "Oh, Ichigo, I love you so much, without you I wouldn't be alive," she continued to tease, making lovey dovey gestures.

The soul reaper clenched her mouth as tight as she could, in order to keep her teeth from grinding together. "Draw your weapon," Rukia commanded, her voice completely flat.

"Someone sure is bitchy, huh? Well whatever, as you wish," the pale woman shrugged. They unsheathed their Zanpakuto in unison. The two charged toward one another, slashing their blades, each time their paths crossed. "Not bad. Not bad at all, however..." The two stood still a moment, facing each other. "There's a difference between how you and I fight. Shall I tell you?"

"Go ahead," the dark haired woman allowed.

"See, you fight hoping you'll win. I fight knowing that I'll win. There's a power than we've possessed for a while know, but your lack of confidence in our fighting abilities hasn't allowed us to do it. Watch." The diabolical woman stretched her arms as if she were about to do some sort of strenuous exercise. She then smiled, as she held her blade out in front of her. "Bankai." Her blade became a translucent black, black ribbons wound their way around her body, branching off from the hilt. She was clothed in a black robe, almost the exact same as the one Ichigo wore in his Bankai state. She laughed manically.

The soul reaper froze. Her face was not one of fear, but one of concentration. Her darker self came rushing toward her. The blade pierced her body, yet she still remained still.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

  
_

Hehehe. Makes ya' excited for next chapter, huh? Don't worry, it'll be out soon!

Okay, so anyways, I've recently decided to change the title of the story to _The Human Heart_ as it's more a more appropriate title for the story I have outlined in my head. So, that will look different soon, I'll leave it as it is for about a week, so I don't catch anyone by surprise, but just keep that in mind.

And remember, as always, review please. :] Until next time! Later all!


	5. Chapter 4: Calm Before the Storm

First off, a big thank you to Omaomae and FrostedSnowFlake, who regularly read this story, and leave me supportive reviews. :] In other business, this chapter is a tad different than the others, but I like it, and I hope you will too!

Oh yeah, and I couldn't find a place to put it in without it seeming awkward. I don't know about you guys, but I like knowing what characters are wearing, so I can visualize them better. XD -shrug- So anyway, here ya' go.

Rukia: Her teal pattered dress with the two heart halves on it.

Ichigo: School uniform.

* * *

The Fallen

Chapter 4: Calm Before the Storm

EXOutlaw

Rukia Kuchiki remained unfazed even after she had been impaled by her hollow self. The blade was still inside of her, yet she stood still as if nothing had ever happened. She grabbed her foe's Zanpakuto by the blade, and looked her straight in the eyes. "If I'm as strong as you say I am, then what's to stop me from overcoming you?" She asked, her voice shockingly calm for someone who was just run through by a blade. "If your blade is my blade, then what's to stop me from taking it?"

The pale woman struggled to remove her weapon from the soul reapers body, but it wouldn't budge. She was beginning to get desperate. "What is this?!" She shrieked, with a good deal of alarm. The hilt slipped from her hand, causing her to fall down upon her back.

Rukia pulled the katana from herself, and grasped it with her free hand. She stood over herself, a white blade in one hand and a black in the other. "It's over," she shouted, as she stabbed both blades into her opponent's body.

Her darker self began to fade, she smiled her usual smile, and said, "Maybe, I misjudged you. But, don't let yourself become as weak as you were ever again, because when you do, I'll be waiting, and I'll tear you to shreds." As she faded, so did the city. The next thing the woman knew, she was staring down Shinji, in the sub-terrain training ground.

The Vizard sheathed his sword. "Congratulations, Rukia. You overcame your hollow quicker than anyone else," he smiled. The others applauded.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo sat on the boy's bed, discussing the woman's tribulations. "I trained with them for a few months after, and now here I am," she finished her story.

"I see," he spoke. "Well, I'm glad you're okay," he smiled wryly.

"Sister!" Kon jumped onto the woman, from out of nowhere. "I missed you so much!" He made a go for her chest, but was instantly shot down by the girl's fist. "I'm so mistreated..." He groaned, before passing out.

"So, what was that thing that attacked you?" Ichigo turned toward the girl.

"The Soul Society has labeled them 'The Fallen.' You remember the first time you saw the Gates of Hell?"

"Yeah, after I defeated that hollow that was tormenting that little bird kid, right?

The woman nodded her head. "The Fallen are hollows that were damned to hell that managed to remove their masks."

"Like the Arrancar?"

"Exactly so, only these are much more dangerous."

The boy looked toward the floor, his face seemed thoughtful. "Rukia?"

"What is it?"

"The Arrancar were able to take their masks off with aid of the Hogyoku, so how is that these 'Fallen' are able to take theirs off?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that," she shook her head.

"No, it's okay, I wasn't honestly expecting an answer. Just thinking out loud."

"Are you worried?"

"No. If they show up, we'll just have to defeat them," Ichigo looked towards her.

The woman smiled. "I thought you would say something like that," she chuckled. "It's so like you." That was probably the thing she cherished most about Ichigo's personality. No matter how grim the situation, he never would doubt himself for a moment. Perhaps, that's why she was so drawn to him. He possessed everything that she lacked..

The boy scoffed.

"You're right," Rukia then concurred.

"Huh?"

"If they come, we'll just defeat them," she clenched her hand into a fist.

There was a long pause of silence, and then Ichigo spoke, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hm?"

"You just fought at full strength, and you took a lot of damage. I was really worried about you."

"Ichigo..." She turned her head toward him, to find his fixed on her. "I'm okay," she assured him. She could feel herself blushing under his gaze.

"I'm glad." The two's eyes continued to remain connected, yet neither said a word. The woman could feel herself drawing nearer to the boy. It was as if he was drawing her in. It was a compelling force stronger than the highest level of binding Kido. He did as she, and found himself getting ever closer to her face. The two paused, their foreheads and noses touching.

"Rukia," the orange haired Soul Reaper whispered.

"Yes?" She responded in an equally quiet voice.

"Please tell me before you leave, next time you go to the Soul Society."

"Okay," she agreed, as she grasped the back of his neck. She closed her eyes and nudged gently forward so that her lips met with his. His mouth opened slightly, so she took the invitation by giving his tongue a slight flick with her own.

Suddenly the door to the room crashed open.

"Dad!" Yuzu's voice yelled. "I told you not to lean so hard on the door!"

Ichigo and Rukia stood facing the man, who was now on the floor. Neither of the two looked very happy.

"Uh, hey there you two," Isshin greeted with lots of nervous laughter. "So, it's about time I hit the ol' dusty trail," he got stood up and ran out of the room. "Run Yuzu!" He called, from down the hall.

The atmosphere was awkward as the two stared down Ichigo's younger sister.

"I'm, um, going to go make sure Dad's alright," she spoke nervously, closing the door quickly.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo apologized, his cheeks a rich red.

The girl started snickering, which gradually made it's way to a full out laughter.

The boy couldn't help but laugh a little himself.

Kon, who had been knocked out on the floor, stood up rubbing his head. "What's so funny, guys?

"Don't worry about it, Kon," the two spoke in unison.

The stuffed lion slumped over. "Tonight's just not my night. I'm going to bed," he groaned sourly, as he walked under Ichigo's bed, with his arms crossed.

Rukia yawned, stretching as she did so.

"Looks like you're ready for bed too, huh?"

She rubbed her eyes, then nodded.

After changing into pajamas the two regrouped in the boy's room.

"Ichigo?" Rukia spoke, shyly.

"What's up?"

"Do you think I can sleep in here?"

"Isn't that where you usually sleep, anyways?" He turned to the closet. He seemed confused.

"No, I mean..." she looked over toward his bed.

He seemed to understand the gesture, and blushed. "Yeah, I guess," he turned his head, so that she wouldn't see his bashful face.

That night, the two slept holding one another.

* * *

A male figure sat in a throne, his face shrouded by darkness. The room dark and made of brick, lit by a few candles hung on walls. A cloaked female walked into the room. "Are the preparations complete?" The man asked.

"Yes, lord," the woman knelt.

"Good work, Maya," he rose from his throne, and walked past his subordinate.

The woman looked back, unable to make out any features of her superior, other than the number "6" tattooed into his lower back.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, you're mine._

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

  
_

Yup, it was a fluff chapter. XD Apologies all around, if that's not your kind of thing. The real purpose of it was to show that Rukia took the advice from her hollow and became more assertive about showing Ichigo how she feels about him, and what not.

Review, review, review!

Please, please, please!


	6. Chapter 5: Rain

Hello everyone! Today I come bearing the 6th installment of _The Fallen_, hope you enjoy. Again finding clothes to be an awkward to work in, here's our wardrobe of the day~.

Rukia- A white V-neck blouse, underneath a turquoise jacket.

Ichigo- His _Nice Vibe_ T with dark denim jeans.

Isshin- Formal white button up with black slacks.

Karin and Yuzu- their usual. (I swear, they're always wearing the exact same clothes. XD)

* * *

_The Fallen_

_Chapter 5: The Rain_

_OutlawEX_

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki made their way down one of the halls in Karakura High School, their fingers interlaced with one another. Every student turned their head toward them as they walked past, many of them whispering to the person next to them.

"Ichigo!" Keigo Asano shouted, as he ran down the hall. He stopped in his tracks as reached a close distance with his friend. His jaw dropped upon seeing his and Rukia's linked hands. He then slapped himself, then shrieked. "It's not a dream!" He ran over Mizuiro Kajima. "Did you know about this?!"

"Know about what, Mr. Asano?" He replied casually.

"Would you stop it with the 'Mr. Asano' stuff?" He shook his friend by the shoulders.

"Stop what, Mr. Asano?"

He then ran down the hall shouting, "I've been left out again!"

"Hey Ichigo," Mizuiro greeted, as usual much more composed upon seeing something unusual than Keigo.

The orange haired student waved as he passed by. "Hey," he replied, with a rather awkward grin.

Rukia looked over toward him, with a confused expression.

"Is something wrong, Rukia?" He asked, his face still retaining the ever so strange grin.

"It's nothing," she answered him quietly.

As they walked into the class room, they released each others hands and took their desks, adjacent to one another.

Ichigo was unusually social on this particular day, saying hello to everybody, and positioning himself into most everybody's conversations. All of his friends seemed to notice, as they all frequently glanced over at with confused expressions.

Rukia looked over to the empty seat where Chad usually sat, it was very unlike him to be late to class. "Ichigo, where's Chad?"

"He went back to his hometown in the southern part of the United States, a few months ago."

"Oh, I see," she spoke sadly.

"Don't worry, he'll be back to visit during the Summer break," he assured her.

She nodded, her face shifting back to it's normal expression.

The teacher, who was a tall red headed woman wearing glasses and the teacher's uniform all the female teachers were required to wear, then walked into the class room. "Hello class," she approached the chalk board and began writing the days assignments, followed by the date.

Rukia's eyes widened. Everything suddenly became so clear. The date was June 16th, a date that she would never forget the significance of. Her face became pained, as she looked over toward Ichigo, who sat watching the lesson with a wide smile. It was all just a big mask to hide his true emotions.

* * *

After showering, brushing her teeth, and getting changed for bed, Rukia made her was toward Ichigo's room. As she passed the living room, she noticed the television was still on, which was the only thing illuminating the room.

"Rukia," Isshin's voice called, catching her by surprise. He rose up from the couch, and walked toward her. "Hey."

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki," she greeted him, warmly.

He studied the woman for a moment and then spoke, "I know that look. You're worried about Ichigo, huh?"

"What?" She tried to play off the fact that he actually guessed her thoughts.

He grinned. "Don't worry, he's a tough kid," he nodded, thoughtfully.

"I know."

"Sometimes the tough need someone to comfort them," he spoke after a moment. "Take care of 'em, okay?"

"Me?" The girl blushed.

"You bet," he winked. He raised a remote control and turned off the TV. "Good night, Rukia," his voice spoke from out of the darkness.

The woman felt a hand pat her on the back. "Good night, Mr. Kurosaki."

When the girl entered the boy's room the lights were still on, however he was already asleep. Even Kon seemed to be worried about him, as instead of sleeping in his usual spot under the bed he slept on the window sill overlooking Ichigo's bed. She couldn't help but smile at this a little bit. _As much as they seem to hate each other, he's very much like a brother to him, _she thought. She walked up to the bed, and worked her way into the empty space next to him, turning the lamp out as she did so.

She lay facing the boy. She examined his face, upon her eyes adjusting to the lack of light. She was able to make out a tear that flowed down his cheek, to which she held out a finger to catch it on. _Ichigo, I absolutely can not come to understand how you get so worked up over something that you aren't at fault form,_ she shut her eyes, and after several hours finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu all got out of the car parked in front of the the mountain that over looked Karakura Town. All of them strapped on their back packs, and set route up the mountain trail.

"Come on guys, are you tired already?" Isshin, who was back peddling his way up the path, called after some time walking.

"Dad, be careful, you're going to trip and fall like on our trip here two years ago," Karin sighed.

"That would never ha..." The father tripped, and went tumbling down the trail. Everyone in the family let out a simultaneous sigh, except for Rukia who's face was one of shock.

"Should we go make sure he's okay?" The woman asked, worried.

"Leave him, he's never going to learn if we encourage him," Karin answered.

When they reached the summit, there were several grave stones. By this time Isshin had caught back up to the group. The Kurosaki family all stood over Masaki's memorial, offering prayers and stories of how their lives had been since she left them. Their father had lit his yearly cigarette, though he had long since quit, as a memorial of her last complements to him. Rukia sat on stone wall, near the memorial, watching from a distance, and trying to keep out of the way.

"Ichigo, we're going up to eat at the lodge, you staying here?" His father inquired, with a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied flatly, without raising his head.

The man nodded and went on. Upon passing Rukia he asked, "You're staying here too, I take it?"

"Dad do you really need to ask?" Yuzu teased.

Rukia smiled, and gave nod.

"Alright then, we're off. Meet you two at the lodge," he waved, as he walked away with his two daughters.

The woman watched as Ichigo stood in front of the grave stone. His body didn't move an inch. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was a statue. After a while the sky began to grow gray. She felt a rain drop fall on her head. Several minutes later, rain was pouring down from the sky. She began to walk toward the boy, who still remained motionless. She stood beside him and spoke, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Should you be standing out in the rain, like this?"

He shook his head. "I'm used to it. It's rained every year on this day, ever since she died."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. Though she didn't know the woman herself she said a little prayer in her head, introducing herself and such. An arm wrapped around her waist.

"You ready to go?" The boy finally asked.

"Don't rush yourself on my account," she told him

"I was done, don't worry about it."

They began walking away, when they were overwhelmed by a dark spiritual pressure. "Well aren't you two cute together," spoke a slurred voice. The two turned around to find a tall, cloaked man behind them. He pulled his hood down. He had long, messy, unkept hair; he was not clean shaven; his green eyes were blood shot; and between his neck and chest was a hollow hole.

Ichigo instinctively knocked his spirit out with his badge. He stood in front of Rukia taking a defensive pose.

"Now, now, calm down," the man rambled. "I ain't after your lady," he grinned. "Or at least not until I kill ya'."

"Rukia," Ichigo called in a tense voice. "Make sure Karin and Yuzu are okay."

"Got it," she took off without another word.

"Now, just what is it your after, pal?"

"Just followin' orders, good sir," the man replied, with a grin.

"Who's orders?!"

"Well, I wouldn't be a vury good assassin if I told ya', now would I?"

The Soul Reaper clenched his teeth.

"Now, let's just get right down to business, shall we?" The mysterious enemy pulled a Zanpakuto from beneath his cloak. "Swerve madly, Borracho," he released his blade. It took the form waved blade, curved in many places like a longer going "S."

Ichigo's vision began to blur, and his knees felt week. "What's going on?" He shouted.

The man snickered. "That's the power of my Zanpakuto. It impairs all the senses, ya' see?"

"That's a cheap little trick," the boy muttered.

The man came at Ichigo, slashing him several times, the boy completely unable to defend. He lay on the floor, his blood filling the cracks of the brick paved walkway.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

  
_

Personally, I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Edgy with some fluff and meaningful conversations in between. Anyway, the unnamed assassin's Zanpakuto, Borracho, is Spanish for the word "drunk," just for the record. Well, that's all I have for now.

Questions, comments? How's my grammar? Let me know in a review please!

Update: I hate FF sometimes. I apologize for the misplaced line breaks before, sometimes it moves them from the places I put them sometimes. _ Anyways, sorry again.


	7. Chapter 6: Recollections

Hey everyone! I apologize for it taking so long to get a new chapter up, but as I was sick all last week I've been have to do some catch up on my studies. I like this chapter and I hope you do too. Just note, the beginning is sort of a history of this mysterious assassin, as Bleach often throws in so you understand an antagonist more. Enjoy~.

* * *

_The Fallen_

_Chapter 6: Recollections_

_OutlawEX_

The saloon was crowded as usual. Cowboys passing through the small town would often stop in for the night to have a few drinks and get some shut eye before taking off in the mornings. Two men sat at a table in the corner playing a game of cards. Both of them were slender men in maybe their mid 20's. One had long, dark, wavy, and unkept hair; the other was the opposite, his hair was short and well groomed.

"Straight," the long haired man laid his cards on the table. "Looks like I win again."

The other man sighed. "Damn." He lit a cigarette. "Ya' know what?"

"What?"

"I think you're cheatin'."

"What makes ya' think that?"

"Because, ya' don't look like the type who abides by the rules." Suddenly, he found a revolver pressed against his forehead.

"Yeah, and if you're right?" The man put his hat on, then clicked the hammer of his gun back with his thumb.

The other man trembled, the cigarette fell from his mouth, tears building in the corners of his eyes. By this time everybody in the bar had their eyes set on the two in the corner.

"No answer, huh? I don't take to kindly to the rude," he pulled the trigger. The other man fell backward taking the chair he sat in with him, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Quickly, this incident turned into a shoot out. The only one who prevailed was the wavy hair man.

He held up a bottle of whiskey, taking a big gulp as he walked out the sliding double doors.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki lay face first against the ground. His enemy approached him and said "Guess it's over already?" He examined the motionless body, in disbelief. "Well, that was easy." He pulled a bottle from his cloak and raised it, then began to walk away.

"Don't go counting me out just yet," the boy scrambled to his feet, using Zangetsu to prop himself up. His enemy's eyes widened, then he smiled.

"Glad to see you ain't dead yet, that just wouldn't be fun."

"Happy I could be of entertainment to you," the Soul Reaper replied, as he patched up some of his wounds with the loose hilt wrapping from his Zanpakuto. "Shall we continue?" He held his sword forward.

"Sounds good to me."

"All right then. Bankai!" The boy faced the enemy in his dark robe, and wielding his slimmer, black blade.

"That ain't gonna make a difference, ya' know? More power ain't gonna make your senses any sharper. Swerve Madly, Barracho!"

As last time his vision began to blur, but this time he wore a more confident expression, and maintained his stance. "The thing is, I think I found a way around your Zanpakuto."

"That so? We'll see then," he ran at Ichigo, taking a swing at his mid-section as he approached close range. The boy countered with a slash with his own.

"When you have a heavier weapon as yours, there's really only two directions you can swing: horizontal and vertical. Looks like I lucked out, considering I just guessed which way you would attack," he explained, as he pulled his sword back. "Getsuga Tensho!" He slashed.

The enemy fell upon a knee. "Not bad, kid," he coughed up blood.

"Well, I gotta get going. See ya'," Ichigo waved, as he walked away from the dying man.

"Fair enough," he muttered as he collapsed.

The boy ran up the steps to the lodge to find his family along with Rukia, sitting on the patio having sandwiches. A drop of sweat ran down his face. _Jeez, I'm risking my life, and she's over here eating, _he turned to the woman.

"Hey," he greeted, as he approached everybody.

"What took you?" The raven haired woman asked, with a knowing look.

"I had to go to the bathroom," he lied.

He sat down next to Rukia, who handed him a sandwich, which he unwrapped and began eating.

After their meal they all began the trek back down the, what seemed like, an ever going trail down the mountain. The setting sun resided on the other side of the peak and could no longer be seen, leaving the surrounding sky a dull blue. Ichigo and Rukia walked a ways back from the rest of the group. They spoke as they hiked.

The woman looked over to the orange haired boy. "Are you alright?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm still alive, ain't I?"

"He was a tough one wasn't he?" Her eyes showed visible signs of worry.

"Yeah. He had a Zanpakuto like a Soul Reaper's."

She tilted her head. "Did the Arrancar not?"

"Not like this. This one had no hollow form, he had a Shikai."

They walked in silence. The girl seemed thoughtful.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The woman asked again.

"Yes," he reaffirmed. "Why?"

"I was just worried about you, that's all."

A comforting hand rested itself on her own. Feeling this she laced her fingers along with his. "Don't worry, I'll pull through anything that comes our way. _Promise_," He consoled her.

The girl answered with a nod, and warm smile. Both were quiet, for a moment.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo spoke mellowly.

"Yeah?"

"You told me something two years ago..." he trailed off.

"What's that?"

"You said to tell you about my mother when I was ready."

The girl thought back a moment.

_ The two of them were running to save his sisters when Ichigo asked, "Aren't you going to ask me anything about my mother?"_

_ "If I did would you answer me?" she asked, already knowing the response in his head. "It's your problem. A deep, deep problem. I have no way of..." She restated, "No good way of asking you, without tracking mud into your heart. That's while I'll wait. Wait until you're ready to tell me about it"  
_ She recalled this very clearly. "I remember."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm ready to talk about it," his gaze pointed toward the ground.

"Ichigo..."

He gathered his thoughts a moment. "When I was younger, I was always happy. My mother was the light of my life. Even if I was crying, just her presence would halt my tears," he grinned for a moment. "Then, a hollow killed her."

"I know," Rukia spoke sorrowfully.

"For 7 years of my life, I was convinced that it was all my fault, thus I found myself very dedicated toward my family, trying to fill the hole that she left when she died. It's only been recently that I've come to accept there was no way to save her. Even if I hadn't fallen for the trap, nothing was stopping the hollow from just attacking us head on. I would've only been able to watch her be devoured."

The girl slumped her head to look at the boys face. Though streams of tears trickled down his face, his voice remained as firm and composed as ever.

He continued, "I loved my mom, I'm glad that she can be happy in the Soul Society, now."

"That's right," the dark haired woman reassured him.

"A while back, I came to realize something..." he paused. He picked up his head and looked the girl right in the eyes. "You remind me of her in almost every single way, and I think that's why... I love you." He confess.

The woman was speechless. Her cheeks were reddened, and she could feel her body trembling. She had stopped in her tracks. "No one has ever told me that they loved me," She admitted quietly, before she fell into the boy, her arms coiling around his waist.

Up the road Yuzu tugged her father's shirt. "Dad," she spoke excitedly.

"Don't look back, Yuzu," Isshin commanded lightly.

Ichigo returned the gesture by pulling Rukia tightly against himself.

"I love you too," She finally answered, propping herself up on the tips of her toes, so that she could touch her mouth against his. He responded with his own kiss. After a few moments they both pulled back. "We should probably keep going, so we don't hold everyone up," she whispered, with a smile stretching across her entire face.

"Yeah," he agreed, with an equal smile.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki sat alone in his quarters, his eyes closed and face blank. His eyes suddenly opened. "I would appreciate it if you did not prowl outside my door, Yoruichi."

The door slip open, and Yoruichi Shihoin entered the room. "Observant as usual I see," she commented.

"I take it you are here because you can feel it too?" He asked, jumping straight to business.

The woman nodded.

"Something ominous is afoot," the man spoke flatly.

"But what is it?"

"That I do not know."

"I've never felt this much spirit energy before. It overwhelms me and makes my stomach uneasy."

"Keep an eye on my sister." Whether it was a command or request the woman was not sure, she just nodded her head. "Now please, leave."

When the man looked back, the woman was gone without a trace.

He looked to his hand to discover it was shaking profusely.

_ What is this?_ He thought to himself. A bead of sweat ran down his face.

* * *

_ To be continued..._

Well, that's all. I hope you enjoyed. :]

I'd just like to share that I just finished plotting out the ending to this story, and I'm pretty sure everyone will like it... and potentially cry. XD

Anyways, let me know if you see any grammar errors. I'll get 7 up soon. Till then, take care, and remember to review!


	8. Turn Back the Pendulum: Exhumation

Hello everyone, I apologize for the update delay. I had some stuff to do in school followed by a very awesome spring break, so I've been a tad preoccupied. Onward, today you get a little mini chapter before the actual 7th chapter, shedding some light on how exactly Rukia and Ichigo wound up as Vizards. Enjoy~.

* * *

The Fallen

Turn Back The Pendulum: Exhumation

OutlawEX

_ Hollows. Souls who have lost their humanity and live by their primal most instincts. The holes in their bodies symbolize their lost hearts, while their masks symbolize a tangible form of their madness._

_ Soul Reapers. Souls gifted with an abnormal amount of spiritual energy, and from that spiritual energy is born their Zanpakuto, blades capable of purifying the hollows. _

_ Kisuke Urahara, captain of squad 12 and founder of the Soul Society's research and development department, created an object, known as the Hogyoku, that erased the bold line separating these two races together, giving birth to two new super species: the Vizard and the Arrancar._

_ Feeling his creation dangerous, he had no other choice but to destroy it. However, the object was far to powerful to destroy. Desperate, he resorted to hiding the Hogyoku in an expected place. Within a living body._

_ Let us turn back the pendulum to take a more in depth look over the events leading up to our story._

_

* * *

  
_

A young, homeless Rukia Kuchiki walked the streets of the Rukongai. Many venders sat on the side of the street looking for business. The small girl would often times take goods from these merchants, when their backs were turned. She didn't necessarily do this because she was a deviant, but rather because it was necessity.

When she needed to rest, she often found herself having to sleep on the sides of roads. She had no friends, no family. No one seemed to want to take her in. She was 'street trash,' as one woman put it, after her son begged her to take the child in.

One day, as she was walking in the forest just outside of town, she was ambushed by a hollow. This particular hollow resembled a scorpion, it's mask was flat and pointed. The girl found herself cornered against a tree. She was trembled profusely as the beast approached her. "Please, don't hurt me," she begged it. It's tail raised into the air, and with a sudden jerk the dark haired girl's chest was pierced. Her vision began to fade. Her last depiction was a darker skinned woman with purple hair splitting the hollow's mask with a kick.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Kisuke Urahara walked in to the guest room of his shop.

Tessai Tsukabishi stood over her, using some sort of higher grade healing Kido. "She's stabilized, at this point. I think she's going to make it."

The blonde nodded. "Poor gal, she probably hadn't ever seen a hollow before."

"Her spiritual pressure is higher than most, that's probably why it came after her," the bulky man analyzed. "She's lucky that Yuruichi chose to visit the Rukongai when she did."

The shop keeper shook his head. "She's not lucky," he spoke grimly. "Because of this there is no doubt that she will be pursued by Aizen, later."

Tessai ducked his head in shame. "I didn't think about that."

"I'll do all in my power to protect her though," Kisuke vowed.

* * *

_And so, the Hogyoku wound up within Rukia Kuchiki. Though completely unaware, it's power flowed through her veins._

_ When she transferred her powers to Ichigo Kurosaki, he gained the same mysterious, unknown powers, thus both became part of the Vizards._

_

* * *

  
_

Sorry that it's so short, I'd been contemplating for a bit now why Ichigo became a Vizard, so I figured I'd write my take on it just so I can get something up, as it's been a bit since my last chapter, and I haven't exactly written the next part yet. ^^; Anyway, enjoy, review, and have a very good week. :]


End file.
